degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Miles-Hunter (Siblings)
The relationship between brothers, Miles and Hunter Hollingsworth started when Hunter was born in 1999. They were both introduced in season 13. History Degrassi Season 13 In Summertime, Hunter and his sister Frankie Hollingsworth are mentioned by their dad when he asks Miles, "Why can't you be like your siblings?" In No Surprises, Miles and Hunter are seen with their whole family at their home. Mr. Hollingsworth praises Hunter and their sister Frankie in front of Miles. They're also seen being interviewed by their father's campaign manager Andrea. In My Hero, it is revealed by Becky that she and "Sir Excellence" both have mean older brothers. Hunter himself later tells Becky that real world people always disappoint and that's why he plays Realm of Doom. Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Miles enters the family lunch and he discusses with his parents the boyfriend relationship, which they really don't approve of. Miles mocks everybody except Hunter by saying that it isn't "ridiculous" to kiss somebody. Frankie asks if Tristan and Miles are a couple, Miles says maybe and she asks if he is gay, bi, or experimenting with fluid sexuality, Miles shrugs in response. From this scene, it appears that Hunter has never kissed a girl. Hunter responds to Miles, "Suck it." and then listens to music with beats. In Wise Up, Miles comes home in a rage after having yet another fight with his father and Frankie and Hunter are both sitting by the window. Frankie tells him that he's just like their father and starts half of the fights they get into. Miles doesn't want to believe this and runs off. In If You Could Only See, Hunter walks in on his sister and Winston fooling around in bed with his brother and mother right behind him. He acts uncomfortable and can't look her in the eyes after. Mrs. Hollingsworth tells Winston he has to leave and then tells Frankie she cannot have boys in her room anymore, much to Frankie's disliking. In Hush, Miles is fast asleep when Frankie and Hunter try to wake him up, telling him how their dad has told them to get a ride to school with him. After trying to ignore his siblings asking if he's hungover or still upset about his fight with Tristan, his dad comes in and yanks the sheets off. He reprimands him for his actions and telling Frankie and Hunter that Miles is an example of how not live your life before leaving the room. Hunter tries assuring Miles that their dad is just stressed with the campaign, but Miles blows it off. When he starts looking for his pot, Frankie finds and confiscates it. She scolds him for his actions before retorting for him to not get high until after he drops them off. Miles enters a empty classroom alongside Winston, Frankie, and Hunter. Miles figures they're there to act a crowd for their rehearsal, but they reveal it is an intervention. They tell him how they have come to the conclusion that he is addicted to pot, naming off all the symptoms of an addiction and that he has been showing them. Miles grows furious, snapping at Frankie for "playing with the big kids" when she has no idea what she is talking about before turning to yell at Tristan and how he thought that he was the one person who understood him. As he storms off, Tristan insists he does understand what he's going through, but Miles tells him how he doesn't and calls him pathetic; saying how despite him continuing to treat him like garbage throughout their relationship, he only keeps coming back for more. Miles flatly asks him if he is truly that desperate for someone to love him, bringing Tristan to tears, before he finally leaves the school in a fury. In Something's Got to Give, Hunter is seen in the cafeteria looking at something on his phone, starring and laughing at Imogen. When Imogen asks him what he is laughing at he asks her if she can settle a bet that he and Miles have; she agrees and asks with the boobs on the screen are hers and she says they aren't hers. In Firestarter (1), Hunter and Miles are seen having breakfast with Mr. Hollingsworth and Frankie laughing at Mr. Hollingsworth youth forum speech. Hunter and looks at Miles after he calls Andrea a Kiss ass. Hunter tells Mr. Hollingsworth what Oomf Chat is and Miles tells Mr. Hollingsworth that girls use it to send boob shots. Miles also tells him that the cheerleaders did that for fundraising. Hunter and Miles aren't seen til the end when Mr. Hollingsworth asks Miles if he has seen Frankie and he answers no and Hunter also says that she isn't in her room. In Firestarter (2), Mr. Hollingsworth overhears Miles telling Hunter that he’s a crappy dad. Frankie is still missing and Miles finally confronts his dad over his behavior, stating that Mr. Hollingsworth doesn't love or care about anyone but himself. In a rage, Mr. Hollingsworth throws his cup at Miles and it shatters against the wall, hitting Hunter, and he also slaps Miles. After the fire, Miles refuses to go home with his father and Hunter tells Frankie about their dad hitting Miles. The trio stand united against their dad and want nothing to do with him. Frankie stands with her brothers as they watch their father walk away. In Walking in My Shoes, Miles notices Hunter in the lunch line before telling Zoë to serve him. In Finally (1), Miles hears Hunter yell out and finds him arguing with his teacher, Miles tries to help but Hunter just yells at him saying "you just make everything worse". Later, In class, Miles is confused by Hunter's comment and doesn't understand why his brother hates him, he sees that Hunter has a crush on Arlene and decides to throw a party at the Hollingsworths' house. Miles tries to get Hunter into the pool to spend time with Arlene and laughs when Hunter accidentally falls in. Later after everyone has left, Hunter challenges Miles to a stick fight and Miles loses. Hunter tells him he wants a better brother now their dad isn't there anymore and Miles promises to try harder and hugs Hunter. Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Trivia *They both had an attraction to Zoë Rivas, but only Miles dated her. *They both looked at naked pictures that were circulated through Degrassi Nudes. *Miles comforted Hunter after Mr. Hollingsworth threw a mug at him. *Hunter told Frankie that their father physically abused Miles. *Hunter doesn't share resentment towards his father like Miles does. *Miles is older than Hunter by one year. *They both had a conflict with Zig Novak. *They both suffered from depression. Quotes *Miles: "Kissing someone is ridiculous. Well then I guess all of us are ridiculous then. Except Hunter. Hunter: "Suck it." - Smells Like Teen Spirit *"I saw him hit Miles." (Hunter defending Miles) Gallery Tumblr newocrmt2F1rqi7igo1 r1 500.png Hollingsworth kids Hush.jpg Hunter and Miles Hush.jpg Degrassi1412 2812629.jpg Degrassi1412 2810829.jpg Degrassi1412 2812929.jpg Degrassi1412 281429.jpg Degrassi1412 2814329.jpg Degrassi1412 2814029.jpg Degrassi1412 28229.jpg Degrassi1412 285229.jpg 10922633 929714767039218 4830231247607602051 n.jpg Tttrtrtrrttr.png Trtrrtgrtgtrrgt.png Trtrgtgrgtrgtrtg.png Rgtrtrtrtrtrt.png Rgrtrtrtrrtrt.png Finally12.jpg The guys of next class.jpg Tumblr nyfsegZhys1r5uoxco1 540.jpg 8889jjj.png 89iiyyy.png 67ty.png Iuiuuiuui.png 8yiyyuiuiyui.png Yuiyuiyuiyuiu.png Esmilesjudging.png Hyyytyt.png Yhytyttyty.png Ythyttytythy.png Htyhttyty.png SquadGoalsPic.jpg 6y66y6y.png 8iuyuiiyu.png 8uiyuiui.png 67u7667ttt.png 89iyuiyyu.png 897uyuiyyui.png 76u667.png 67u667.png IMG 6169.JPG Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Siblings Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4